The Twelve Days of Christmas
by freddimac87
Summary: What happens when Draco, Harry, and Severus share their first Christmas together? Can Draco stomach the cliche holiday traditions? Will Severus be able to keep a secret? And will Harry keep them in the holiday spirit? Slash. HP/DM/SS
1. A Star and an Evergreen Tree

**FIRST DAY: A Star and an Evergreen Tree**

Harry hummed happily as he sipped his hot chocolate. He'd made an epiphany last night...or so he was going to tell his oldest husband. It was best he announced his plans to Severus before telling his other spouse, because the Potions Master was far more patient and doting of the two. The older Slytherin would guide their other mate through this.

The truth was, he, Severus, and Draco had been Bonded for three years now and this was their first official Christmas together. Usually they were spread out between work and family and other obligations. Given that none of them really had wonderful Christmas memories...well, Sev and Draco didn't, Harry wanted to go all out and create some traditions...and throw in some holiday foreplay...He wanted Christmas in all of its peppermint scented glory! And he had twelve days to do it.

Severus looked up from his paper with a curious smirk on his lips. Harry had closed his wand shop for two months so that he could be home to take care of his men through the holidays. Therefore he was home to cook Severus dinner and give him a much needed massage when he came home from school. Draco was putting in extra time at St. Mungo's so that he could have the rest of December off.

"What are you so happy about? I know last night was...magical, but I'm not that good," Severus teased.

Harry grinned sliding into the bigger man's lap. "We're all so spread out, I guess I just like waking up next to one of you. Ask Draco I think I skip about when he's home too. I wish we could all be home every night and every morning...we have an awfully big bed and it is terribly cold and lonely when you two are away," he said calmly.

Severus stared at the wandmaker in thought. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"It's funny you should ask, Sev. I had a miraculous, clarifying moment during our lovemaking last night. You do that to me from time to time. It must be the force with which you thrust, just shakes the cobwebs loose up there...hmm," Harry moaned as Severus stole a deep passionate kiss. He gazed down at the taller man from his position in Severus' lap, his cheeks flushed. "Are you going to let me continue or do you need a moment?" he drawled.

Severus chuckled. Harry was the submissive one in the relationship, so naturally he was the one who controlled the other two. It amused the Potions Master that no matter how comfortably obscene things got, Harry still blushed like an innocent virgin every time. The man nuzzled the younger's neck.

"No, I'm listening. Continue," he purred, grinning at the shiver Harry let free. He hadn't held his husband since September, because he preferred to remain celibate when working. Draco had stopped by to snog a few times when he was called in to help Pomphrey...but with Harry he hadn't had a single interaction. And oh how he craved the Gryffindor. Draco was, on principle, unbelievably naughty and sexual, but with Harry...he was so warm and affectionate. The addition of Harry to the Slytherin couple had completed the bond in ways...well, he wasn't sure that he and Draco would still be together without their lion.

"Severus, stop...you know I can't focus when you do things like that...I barely hold it together when you look at me let alone this!"

And yes, their little lion was exquisitely responsive. Severus pulled away to gaze up at the plea in his green eyes. How had he ever detested this face? How had he ever been able to say no to this face? Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee. "Very well...tell me your epiphany, Kitten."

Harry kissed his forehead in affection. "Thank you. Now, wouldn't you agree that none of us have had a true Christmas EVER in our lives...to our memory?" Severus took a moment to think, nodding. "This Christmas, our fist real Christmas together as a family, I want to go all out so we can find out what our traditions will be and so on..."

There was a deeper reason here. "Kitten, we're three men who have no family other than each other. The purpose of tradition is to pass it on. Who are we going to impart this to?"

Harry looked away and Severus realized he'd hit a nerve. Worried, he cupped the man's cheek and turned Harry's face to him. "What is it, love?"

Harry fidgeted with his fingers. "Aside from the fact that I want our first Christmas to be special? Or that I want you and Draco to feel absolutely adored and safe?" He looked up nervously, sighing. "Severus, I want babies. I know wizards can have them. I want our family to grow..." he said softly.

Severus' gaze softened as he played with the Hero's raven hair. "How long have you known this? Why haven't you mentioned this before, Kitten?"

"You hate kids. And Draco's never around really to discuss it with. And neither of you would hear me out when I suggested we buy a house and move out of this stuffy condo," he said softly. "Severus, I want to take care of you two and as alarmingly gay as it sounds, I just want to be your housewife."

Severus chuckled, sliding a hand to Harry's belly. "You're already pregnant, aren't you," he stated fondly.

Harry gasped in surprise. "How'd you know?

"You may be able to hide it from Draco, but that's because he's tragically self-absorbed. I'm far more observant. You didn't eat your eggs and they are your favorite."

"Looking at them...I think I'm going to vomit," he gagged. "Don't tell Draco...he's already not going to like my plans as it is..."

"I think you should tell him immediately, but I will respect your request. I think I understand...There are twelve days to Christmas what would you like to do today?"

Slightly more relieved by the situation, he cuddled into the man's chest. "Well...I went into the attic and found some ornaments and baubles from Malfoy Manor and Godric's Hollow. You and I could go buy a few more and some lights. I carved a star to go on top. Then when Draco gets home we can go pick out a tree and decorate it...and eat dinner on the floor under it...with the fire going..."

Severus smiled. The Gryffindor had really thought it out. _Epiphany my arse, he's been planning this for weeks!_ _He's probably got every day planned perfectly._ "We could have a cheese board with wine..."

"Severus, I can't drink wine," Harry chided softly.

"Ah...cheese and cider then," he corrected himself.

"I love you," Harry breathed, kissing him deeply.

And that was the reason Severus had to go through with this holly-sprigged insanity. It was because he craved hearing those three words from their little lion. "Let's get to the store then, so you can be rested for when the drama queen gets home."

Harry stood, stretching into the coat Severus held. "I know he's going to complain often, but I figured if we intersperse enough holiday sex in there he'll endure it."

Severus laughed warmly. "Quite right."

* * *

Draco smiled as he entered their condo, determined to not let his exhaustion show until AFTER they'd made love at least twice. He paused, however, at the sight of crates in the living area. Severus was sitting, reading a book by the fire.

The blond walked over to him, accepting the chaste kiss. "What's all this? Where's Kitten?"

"He's sleeping. When he wakes up, we're going to go pick out a tree and decorate and then have dinner by the fire," Severus explained calmly.

"Like hell I am! I just worked a seventy-two hour shift, there is no way you two can drag me along on this eggnog induced nightmare. Who gives a fuck whether we have a tree or not?" he growled.

"Harry," Severus replied. "Which reminds me, I think I know what we should get him for Christmas." He didn't bother waiting for a response. "A house in Hogsmeade."

"What? We're bloody fine here! And who died and made Prince Potter the Man of the House?" Draco took a step back when Severus stood to glare down at him.

Severus rarely rose up to defend one husband from the other. But Draco had been exceedingly self-centered lately. And knowing about Harry's precious cargo, he wanted to ensure that the stress was minimal...besides the two Slytherins were protective of the Gryffindor.

"Listen carefully, Draco," he said in a low, threatening voice. "He has to live here the most out of the three of us. He keeps it clean, inviting, and comfortable...he takes care of you and me in a way we've never had the luxury of experiencing. The least you can do is show your appreciation of him. Unless you really only want him for the mind-blowing sex, as you've teased...to which, I say get out now. Harry's gone through the trouble of trying to make our first Christmas season together memorable, so you are going to endure it for his sake, do you understand me, Draco?"

The blond swallowed, nodding.

"Besides, if you have the energy to fuck, as you were no doubt planning on, you can bloody well pick out a damned Christmas tree." He sat down again and roughly opened his book.

Draco breathed a moment, then dropped to his knees in front of Severus, hugging the fellow Slytherin's legs. "I'm sorry..."

Severus petted his hair lovingly. "It's fine...he goes through a vast amount of effort to make us happy and to ensure we feel loved, Draco. We have to make sure he feels the same."

Draco nodded against his thigh. "I forget sometimes."

Severus grunted. "You'll be happy to know, he anticipates your crankiness and has thought of several ways to make it worth your while," he said slyly. "I look forward to participating." Draco smirked in arousal.

"Draco!" Harry smiled as he entered, tackling the man. The Gryffindor devoured Draco's mouth in pure hungry passion, grinding against the Healer. "I missed you, Dragon," he purred.

Draco hummed in pleasure, his eyes sliding to the steady gaze of their older lover. "Kitten, Sev tells me you have quite the holiday planned?"

"I do!" Harry grinned. "I know you're not into the sentimental stuff, but I promise to make it bearable."

Draco inwardly cringed at the word, _sentimental_, but couldn't bring himself to crush the excitement in their lion's face. "Well...if you don't stop turning me on like that, we'll never make it out to get the bloody tree," he grumbled.

Harry kissed him chastely and stood up to go put his coat and scarf on. Draco grunted irritably as he stood and wiped his trousers clean. Severus pulled him close and kissed him deeply, showing his approval.

Draco pulled away, sighing, "I'll contact Father's real estate agent and have him look into Hogsmeade properties. But if we're getting a house it isn't going to be some ramshackle cottage, Severus. It's going to be no smaller than a mansion."

Severus chuckled at his indignity. "Yes dear," he teased.

Hours later, after Draco barely controlled his ire over the fact Harry wouldn't just choose the damn tree out of the hundreds they saw...only to decide on the first one they had examined; and after Draco turned red at the tangle in the freaking lights; and finally after spilling hot cider all over himself, Draco was inconsolably angry.

Severus lounged on the floor, gazing at their finished product and eating grapes. Harry looked tired as he worried over whether Draco was coming back.

"I wanted us to put the star on together," he said sadly.

"Go tell him," Severus stated calmly. "He's not going to hear ME out right now."

Harry sighed, nodding. He kissed Severus lovingly. "I'll be back, don't doze off."

Draco was slamming things around as he got ready for bed. He punched his pillow as he settled in on his stomach. _Great, now I can't sleep._

Suddenly he felt the small frame of Harry crawl onto the bed and straddle the small of his back. He was about to tell him to piss off, but only a groan of ecstasy escaped as Harry rubbed his tight shoulders, massaging all the tension from his muscular back. He exhaled lazily as Harry ended the deep tissue massage and began worshipping the blond's neck with hot open mouthed kisses.

"Turn over, Dragon," the brunette rasped. Draco complied, moaning as his younger husband massaged his chest and abs with slow precision. When he was finished, Harry slid up his body so that they were chest to chest. "Feel better?"

Draco nodded kissing him in adoration.

"I'm sorry. Sev and I could have gotten the tree and let you sleep until we got back. I just thought you'd want to be there and that it would be fun. I didn't even think you'd be so tired from work."

There it was. This was Severus meant by Harry making sure they were cared for and loved. "Well...I could have handled myself better..."

It was the closest thing to an apology Draco could muster. "I made a star to go on top...I was hoping we'd all levitate it into place together...but if you're too tired I understand."

Draco kissed the Gryffindor softly. "No...I can stay awake a bit longer. I'm actually starving."

Harry smiled. "Brilliant! And I bought a ridiculously large beaver fur blanket for us to break in under the tree...do you think you can manage to stay awake for that?" he asked innocently, but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his true intentions.

Draco smirked hungrily and chased the Gryffindor back to their sitting room. Severus grinned from his spot on the, soon to be infamous, blanket. The three levitated the final ornament from its box to its post, overlooking the room. As Draco settled onto the deliciously soft fur he gazed up at their handiwork.

"I suppose I can stomach this every year," he said calmly.

Harry snorted as Severus rolled his eyes. The two Slytherins exchanged hungry gazes over Harry's head and together pinned him to the floor to show their gratitude for making them do this, seemingly frivolous, custom. And yes, their lion was _quite _responsive...


	2. Two Patient Models

**SECOND DAY: Two Patient Models...**

Harry hummed happily as he made pancakes for his husbands, wearing nothing but Severus' dress shirt. He was so much smaller than them that their clothes usually swallowed him...particularly Severus'. He sighed in bliss as said wizard's large hands slid to his hips and his body pressed against the taller man. Severus nibbled sensually at their lion's neck and shoulder.

"Next time you plan a romantic evening on the floor, could we cushion it?" he asked huskily. "I'm not as young and resilient as you two."

Harry leaned, back resting his head on Severus' shoulder. "Okay," he smiled, keeping to his task.

"You love having us both home, don't you," Severus purred, undoing some buttons to feel the taut muscles hiding underneath.

"Mmhmm," Harry moaned, he paused as Severus turned off the stove. "Severus, I was trying to make breakfast," he admonished softly.

"Come back to bed, Kitten. It's barely light out and you'll run yourself ragged trying to fill our every need and whim," he stated softly, taking the spatula from Harry's hand.

Harry went to protest, but was silenced by a toe-curling kiss. Severus lifted the smaller man up, bridal style, and carried him back to their nest by the fire. Draco was gazing up at the pair with the fur blanket wrapped around his hips. His usually perfect hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Was he trying to make us breakfast in bed again?" he rasped sleepily. Severus nodded setting his bounty down. "You realize it's hardly special if you do it all the time, Kitten," Draco teased, helping the Gryffindor settle down. Severus sandwiched their lion in.

"But...I like making you breakfast in bed," Harry pouted.

"Well, we like waking up with you nestled between us," Severus admitted warmly.

"Oh..." Harry blushed in a deliciously adorable way.

"So, what do you have planned today?" Draco asked, hoping Harry would say, 'Shagging you senseless, of course!' But it was only a dream.

"I've noticed we have little to no pictures of us around here...at least not ones that are appropriate for others to be ogling at...and every family I know does Christmas cards. I thought we'd get our pictures taken so we can send season's greetings to our friends."

Draco exhaled in anguish as he fell back onto his own pillow. "Why me?" he whined.

Harry tried not to look hurt and continued. "Oh come on, Draco, just some formal sit down ones and then a few casual shots too. It'll be fun and visible proof to the Weasleys that you don't just chain me to the bedposts and leave me there."

He turned his green eyes to Severus and found the Potions Master didn't seem too thrilled either. The Gryffindor sighed and stood up again. "Look, you two sleep in and I'll leave some toast on the table and your clothes laid out. If you change your mind, I'll be waiting at the photography studio."

The Slytherins watched him leave, a CRACK sounded his departure twenty minutes later. Severus massaged his temple. "We better go."

"No, he told us to sleep in," Draco grumbled.

"Draco...he wants us to want to go," Severus stated.

"Why would I WANT to put myself for that?"

"We can't let him sit there all alone with all those other families getting theirs taken. Can you imagine him just watching enviously...his heart breaking that we don't want to advertise our marital bliss to the world...his beautiful, Christmas-green eyes filling with tears-"

"Okay! Stop it already!" Draco blurted, storming out to shower and get dressed.

Severus chuckled to himself, "Works every time."

"Mr. Snape? Have they arrived yet?" the receptionist asked softly.

Harry glanced up. "No...you can let another go ahead of me." The woman looked sad for a moment, before she nodded and called the next family. They weren't coming and now he looked like an idiot...a starving idiot. He hadn't eaten.

His eyes widened at the sight of Draco's hand holding a chocolate-chip muffin. "You left without eating," he said flatly, discreet concern in his silver eyes.

Severus sat on his other side, offering a fruit smoothie in apology. He kissed Harry's temple. "Sorry for our lateness."

Harry grinned as he ate his breakfast, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder and holding Severus' hand. "Thank you."

They took some formal sitting portraits first and then some funny Christmas spoofs. Harry's favorite was of he and Draco in Severus' lap as they whispered in his ears. Sev had his infamous scowl in place and a Santa hat on his head. And another he fancied was of Draco wrapped in Christmas lights, while Severus hung ornaments on him and Harry positioned a star atop his head. Draco had an incredulous stare. As they waited to set up the casual outdoor shot in the snowy courtyard of the studio, the three got into a raucous snowball fight. The photographer captured the scene and Draco found he liked those best. Severus preferred the one's the wizard had shot of them candidly getting ready. The one's with Draco smoothing Harry's hair while the Gryffindor fixed Severus' scarf. They each had such affectionate facial expressions as the snow drifted around them.

They waited for the pictures to be printed and packaged for them to bring home. The three stopped for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and then went to a stationery shop for the envelopes and cards they would use. Harry also bought some picture frames for the ones they wanted to hang. At home, they divided and conquered the mailing list. By the end of it Draco downed his glass of wine and leaned back in the sofa, admiring the newly framed photos on their mantle. Harry was fixing dinner in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Kitten? He usually guzzles this Fairy-made wine...it's his favorite and he hasn't even touched it. And he seems really lethargic lately," Draco commented.

Severus sealed his last letter and sighed. "He's probably just worried about all the things he's planned for the holiday."

"I suppose...there's a whole other package of photographs? I thought we bought just enough. What are these..." His mouth dropped open in aroused disbelief as he examined the pictures in question. "Holy...sweet...Merlin..." he breathed. He stood and relocated himself to Severus' lap. "Look at these."

Severus slid his dark gaze to the animated photo groaning at what he saw. It was their husband...wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a smile as he pleasured himself...with a candy cane on a sheepskin rug.

Harry entered with a tray of food, blushing at the sight of his spouses' rapt attention on the photograph. "You aren't supposed to see that yet," he stated in embarrassment. "It's charmed so that everyone else just sees our formal Christmas portrait."

"When did you do this?" Severus breathed as he gazed at the erotic photo.

"Last week at the same studio. Ron's going overseas with the Auror task force, so Hermione made him a pinup calendar for his dorm...so I thought, 'Why not!' It was on the way out that I saw their display in the lobby, advertising family portraits...do you like it?"

Both men grunted in affirmative as they watched Photo Harry start to climax. Harry rolled his eyes. "Should I leave you two with the picture?" They waved him off. "Oh dear me," he said in a staged monotone. "It's awfully chilly in here with just my apron. I suppose I'll have to go to bed all by myself to warm up."

Both men suddenly shot their gazes to his retreating form at the realization of what he was saying. Sure enough, Harry's perfect ass was bare with the apron strings tied at his back, dangling into his cleft. The clambered to stand and chase the squealing Gryffindor to the bedroom where they proceeded to worship him for the early Christmas present.

Later as they ate dinner at the dinner table, Harry wearing nothing but Draco's cable-knit sweater, Draco dared to ask, "What's tomorrow, love?"

"Hmm...we have three Christmas parties," he purred.

"What?" both Slytherins squawked, breaking the post-coital haze.

Harry blinked, unable to ruin his lazy mood with offense. "Well, Severus, your faculty Christmas Luncheon is at eleven in the Great Hall. And then we have two hours to change for your Department's Holiday Dinner Party at your boss' home, Draco. Then Sirius and Remus' big party at the Three Broomsticks is directly after that."

Both groaned in despair. Harry hummed a tune as he flicked his wand to clean the dishes. He happily strolled back to the bedroom. Draco sighed tiredly as Severus played with his hair.

"The real estate agent owled to say he found two places. If you trust me to decide, I'll go and meet with him early to get the ball rolling," Draco explained softly.

"Indeed. Make sure to get a copy of the floor plan. I'll keep him distracted. Come, let's go make sure our lion keeps warm in the bed."

Draco smirked. "I'm definitely putting that picture in my locker at work."


	3. Three Terrible Parties

**THIRD DAY: Three Terrible Parties**

Harry woke abruptly and bee-lined it for the toilet as a wave of nausea hit him. Severus sat up at the sound of his small husband vomiting. He calmly rose and went to Harry's side, rubbing gentle circles in the man's back. Harry coughed and was hit with another wave of sick. This time he groaned and rested his head tiredly on the seat.

"What time is it?" he rasped as Severus wiped his face with a cool, damp rag. "I usually wake up early enough to manage it better."

Severus rubbed the washcloth over Harry's neck too, kissing his forehead. "Nine. Draco woke first and shut off your alarm. He went out to handle something and will be back by eleven." He cast a breath freshening charm on them both. "Come back to bed for a bit longer, Kitten. You need to rest."

Harry nodded as he was scooped up into Sev's arms and tucked into bed, spooned by the other man. "Thanks, Sev. I sleep better when someone's here," he said drowsily, fading back to sleep.

* * *

"There you are Draco," Harry beamed, kissing him briefly. "Now, which suit do you want to wear to the dinner party? I want to lay out our clothes now so we can relax a little between lunch and dinner...hmm..."

Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him properly. He pulled back, snickering at the dazed expression that the formerly frazzled Gryffindor wore. "You pick Kitten. My boss just reminded me that I'm bringing-"

"The wine? I know. I picked up five bottles of that Merlot you love so much. They're in the wine cupboard," Harry breathed, kissing him tenderly. He was happy to have him home, inexplicably happy. Damn hormones. The Gryffindor smiled up at him, gazing into the steady silver pools that twinkled with affection. He shook his head, remembering they were on a schedule. "Will you wear the green cashmere to the luncheon?"

Alas, the moment was gone. Draco went to complain about changing, but he saw that Severus had agreed to wear the deep sapphire jumper _he_ hated and changed his mind. "Of course."

Harry flitted on to his next train of thought. "And don't worry, Sev. I took care of your 'Secret Santa' gift. You had Minerva remember? I then I made sure we had a little something for Remus and Sirius too," he babbled as he continued in his task of picking out their dinner attire.

Draco strolled over to Severus, who was sitting in his chair near the bedroom fireplace, reading. The blond leaned down and kissed his concentrated brow, sliding a folded copy of the floor plan into the book.

"Everything in order?" Severus asked, closing the book with the paper in its pages.

"Yes. You look _really_ dashing in that color, by the way," Draco smiled as he moved to change his top.

"So you two keep telling me," Severus drawled.

"I thought you were going to have him sleep in."

"I did...until 9:05." Draco chortled, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

"I swear if I hear myself referred to the living embodiment of Ebenezer Scrooge. pre and post Christmas ghosts, one more time," Severus growled as he stormed into the condo, "I'll strangle them all with the garlands!" The bedroom door slammed to punctuate his point.

"He certainly comes close," Draco commented softly.

Harry glared at the man. "You know how much he hates that. Don't think that I don't know you instigated it, Draco. Do you even know why he hates it? Have you actually read _A Christmas Carol_?"

"No! It was written by a muggle!" Draco gasped in horror.

Harry marched to the bookshelf and pulled the classic from its place, slapping it into the blond's hands. "Read it. Yes, they are similar. But does our husband need to be reminded of his flaws and past personality every Christmas? No. If you intend to have a witty comment and sharp tongue, at least know how to use your weapon so that you don't cut too deeply into the wrong person," Harry seethed, summoning Draco's clothes. He threw it at him. "And you can dress out here, while I try to calm him down."

Draco stared at the door in disbelief...but did as he was told. Harry rarely got that direct or enraged anymore.

Harry tiptoed into the bedroom to see Severus lying on the bed. He tilted his head affectionately as he climbed on top the man. "Why did you throw his clothes out?" Severus croaked.

Harry ran his hand, soothingly into Severus' hair. "He started the Scrooge comments." Harry struggled to hold the furious Potion's Master down. "Don't. He doesn't get it."

Severus exhaled. "I know that I was a cold, heartless bastard of a man..."

"Well, I think you're better than Scrooge...nothing like him really," Harry purred. He continued at the man's curious gaze. "_He _became bitter and cold by his own greed. Your heart hardened because at every turn you met toil and it didn't allow you to love or experience it. And even though you were driven to crave power, you continually worked for redemption...for the right reasons. Scrooge had to experience one crazy night of ghosts and when he woke it was if it never happened. But you, my dear Severus, saw your own heart and struggled to change while everyone watched and criticized your hunger for _life_. Scrooge had to face his demons and fears for one night...you face yours everyday...because they weren't just a dream you experienced on your own. In my opinion, you are a far better man than Scrooge could ever be acclaimed to be."

There were some major flaws in his reasoning, but the effort was appreciated. "Thank you, Kitten," he whispered, catching his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Besides, Scrooge didn't get nearly as much arse as you do," Harry purred.

Severus choked into a startled laugh, moving his husband aside. "I'm going to shower."

"Okay. Are you alright?" Harry smiled. Severus nodded. When he was gone, Harry exhaled. Severus was still upset and he probably wasn't going to speak to Draco for the rest of the evening. Men. Are. Babies.

* * *

"Explain to me why you decked your boss, the Head of Pediatrics, in the face again, Draco," Harry inquired, setting the blond's nose back into place and cleaning up all the blood.

"Merlin's cock! Harry, use a numbing charm next time!" He growled, tiny tears forming in his eyes from the sharp pain.

"Answer the question, Dragon," Harry sighed, fixing his husband's collar and tie.

"He...He made some unsavory comments about your role in our marriage...that you were just...a catamite...a-a fuck toy...and that I should share," Draco explained tiredly, his adrenaline ebbing from the surge of the fist fight.

Harry froze, slightly turned on by the fact that he had uncharacteristically defended his honor. "Oh...well...But you could lose your job!"

"Harry. I'm the best in my field. He's not going to fire me. And if he does, I don't care...no one has the right to say what he did."

Harry was about to argue, when Severus spoke up calmly. "I talked to his wife and she seems to feel that under the circumstances her husband deserved it. She's not going to allow him to press charges or retaliate in that manner."

Draco rushed forward to hug Severus. "I'm sorry about earlier," he mumbled into the man's chest.

"It was foolish of me to be affected in that way," Severus replied softly.

Draco pulled away, kissing him lovingly. When they parted, Harry finished straightening Draco's robes and hair. "Thank you for defending my honor, Dragon," he said softly. "But if you're not careful, people will think my Gryffindor nobility has rubbed off on you."

"There's no need to be offensive, Kitten," he grunted.

Harry chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth chastely. "Come on, you two, let's get this last one out of the way..." he sighed.

* * *

Harry had tears threatening to break free as he hung his coat and wordlessly left his spouses in the doorway to do the same. Severus and Draco gave each other a confused glance. It wasn't something _they'd_ done. They had been on their best behavior during the Blacks' Party.

They both cautiously entered the living room to see Harry lying on the couch, silently crying. Severus and Draco maneuvered his body so that his head was in Sev's lap and his feet were in Draco's. "Kitten? Did we do something to upset you?" Draco asked, starting to massage Harry's feet.

"No...you were both perfect," he sniffled.

"Then why are you crying?" Severus inquired, softly playing with the man's thick hair.

"Even when you make the effort to be cordial, they still give me the third degree about how I could possibly be with you...I just wish people would just shut up and realize this is permanent. I mean, we've been married for three years and dated for two before that. Five years is pretty invested for a whim," he rambled.

"They still need time. Not everyone is as forgiving as you are, love," Draco stated. "There's a Christmas Special on tonight. Want to watch?"

"Yeah," Harry rasped, wiping his tears away.

They watched in silence for a long while, when finally Severus had something to say. "Well...it's clear Christmas Parties are a decent tradition...just not three in one day. So I've a proposal." Harry turned to gaze up at him. "We only attend one party a year-"

"But how do we choose?" Harry blurted.

"May I finish?" Harry shut his mouth, nodding. "We only attend one party and it's the one we host. Draco and I will make sure our colleagues understand that if they want a staff party, it'll have to be during hours. Our holiday is off limits."

Harry thought for a moment. "What about the Weasleys? And the Annual Victory Yule Ball?"

"I consider the Weasleys' Party a family function and the Ball is an obligation to the State."

A smile began to brew in their lion's features. "That is a brilliant compromise, Sev!"

He leaned up and kissed the tall Slytherin, happily. Draco smirked, pouncing to assault Harry's neck with nibbles. Harry broke away to devour Draco's mouth, knowing well that Severus liked to watch the two younger. The Potions Master stretched his arms over the back of the sofa, gazing avidly at the scene unfolding in his lap. Jingles Bells rang faintly in the background from the television.


	4. For All the Children

**FOURTH DAY:** **For All the Children**

Draco stretched as he strolled out in his boxers from the empty bedroom. He froze in confusion at the boxes and boxes piled around the kitchen and living room. "Harry? What is all this?" he called, unease sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"I told the caretakers at Merlin's Miracles that we'd help run their festival tonight," he heard Harry reply.

"Okay," Draco said carefully. Merlin's Miracles was an orphanage that Harry had helped found after the war. They went out into the muggle world to find abused muggleborn witchlings and wizards, as well as abandoned children in the magical world, and put them into an orphanage better suited for their needs. It was something the Gryffindor was very passionate about.

"It's been a while since we last made a contribution to their mission."

"What does all of this have to do with that? And we already made a 10,000 galleon donation, Kitten," Draco stated warily.

"Money isn't what they need Dragon. They need school supplies, books, new linens, clothes, and of course toys. So I asked Martha to give me their wish list and decided we would be their Father Christmas. Now, will you help me check and see that we've got everything?"

"Where _are_ you?"

Suddenly, Harry emerged from behind one of the mountains of crates, a long scroll trailing behind him. "I'm nearly half way through," he smiled.

"Please tell me you found some sort of discount," Draco whimpered, looking over the list.

"Of course not," Harry said happily. "Just because they're orphans, doesn't mean they don't deserve the best." He returned to counting cauldrons.

"Dare I ask, how much this all cost?"

Harry turned and whispered into the blond's ear. Draco's silver eyes bugged out at the amount. He staggered and finally fainted. Harry rushed to revive him. At that moment, Severus entered with breakfast from their favorite cafe.

"Did you break the news about the cost then?" Harry locked eyes with him, smirking sheepishly. "Those type of things are best divulged amidst lovemaking, Kitten," Severus sighed. "Leave him. He's fine."

Harry exhaled and complied, standing to receive his croissant and a kiss. "I took it from MY vault!"

"He manages all of our money, love. In his mind they're all his vault." Severus sipped his coffee. "Did you tell him which booth he'll be manning, yet?"

"No...he got hung up on the galleons," Harry sighed. Shrugging, he continued his task. He smiled when Severus calmly lent a hand.

* * *

"YOU HAVE LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND, IF YOU THINK I'M WORKING THAT!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, it's really helpful. Some mothers don't get a free moment to do their Christmas shopping and what not. They need you at the Babysitting Station. You are naturally gifted with babies after all," Harry begged.

"Harry. I'm an OBGYN and Pediatrician. I'm with babies all the time. I don't want them on my holiday!"

"Then you have two options. You can trade with Severus and run the cookie decorating booth OR put this elf suit on and take my spot with Albus at the Santa's Sleigh. Both of which involve mass amounts of children," Harry spat angrily.

"I'll take Sev's spot. Anything to get away from babies," Draco stated. He blinked at the look of pure disappointed pain in his husband's eyes, minutely wishing he could take this all back.

"Fine." Harry marched away.

Draco watched as Harry stepped up to an exhausted mother, taking her child. The Gryffindor calmed the babe, walking over to Severus. Severus glanced over at Draco and gently took the child from their stressed husband. Draco swallowed as Severus approached him. Not even the adorable baby eating a lock of his hair, doused the fire in the Potions Master's eyes.

"You have five seconds to reconsider your hissy fit or you will be sleeping on the couch until New Year's," Severus growled.

"But Sev-"

"Have you ever considered that there is a reason Harry wants to see a child in your arms?" he snarled.

Draco's eyes widened. "He wants kids?"

"Desperately. By refusing this, to him you are refusing the possibility of ours in the future."

"I wouldn't mind OURS!"

"Just..." Severus sighed tiredly. "Step outside yourself for a moment and give, rather than manipulate things so you receive. Are you going to take this baby or not?"

Draco exhaled and took the baby that reached for him, strolling back to the play area. It was manned by two other adults. Severus grinned, returning to help some kids decorate their cookies.

Half way through the festival, Harry had a few free minutes to scan the booths. He paused on the cookie stand, startled when he found Severus and not Draco there. His eyes shot to the Babysitting Booth and found the blond laughing as he tossed a toddler into the air and spun around. This was Sev's doing.

Harry gazed lovingly at the tall dark haired man across the courtyard. He was covered in sugar and icing. The younger Snape turned at the feel of someone's hand on his shoulder.

It was another wizard in a similar costume to his. "Martha says you and your husbands can go. You've helped a lot."

"Thanks." Harry's toes jingled as he walked, making him giggle with each step. He came up behind Severus and hugged him tightly. "I love you," he breathed.

Severus turned in the embrace and kissed his forehead. "What is Santa's helper doing over here and not helping with the Sleigh?"

"Informing his husband that we're being relieved and...I'm really horny. And thank you...how did you get him to do it?"

Severus smirked passing the tube of icing to his replacement. "I told him that if you didn't put him in the doghouse, I would."

"Oh..." Harry said sadly. "I thought maybe...never mind..."

Severus slid his hand into Harry's, interlacing their fingers. "You realize if he didn't enjoy children, he wouldn't be in Pediatric Healing, right? And I'm certain he'd never neglect his own."

Harry nodded. "I just wish it didn't feel like sex was leverage with him. I wish he did things just to be kind."

Severus didn't like that way of thinking. Not at all. The Gryffindor wasn't saying it, but one could read that as...Harry felt like he had to make a sexual transaction to get Draco to do anything.

"It seems that way...but he cares dearly, Harry. He wouldn't do a fraction of the things he does now, if he wasn't certain you loved him for it. Draco's advanced in many ways, but the emotional realm bewitches him. He didn't do it tonight out of fear of losing sex, he did it out of the fear that he'd upset you so much that you'd let me kick him to the sofa."

Harry looked up, smiling slightly. "You're right. I'm just being hormonal."

Severus let him go, so that Harry could skip up to the blond and give him the news of their departure. Draco smirked, handing the sleeping baby in his arms over to another sitter. Draco kissed Harry quickly and draped an arm over the elf's shoulders as they walked back to their other spouse.

* * *

Later in their bedroom as they were changing into their pajamas, both Slytherins paused to stare at Harry. The Gryffindor was wearing only his red and white striped stockings and elf shoes, having just pulled the green tunic over his head. He turned and froze in realization. Draco stepped close and squared the hat back on Harry's head.

"You two have disturbingly kinky minds...I'm a Santa elf for Merlin's sake!" Harry exclaimed, feeling Severus come up behind him.

"A very naughty elf," Draco purred.

Harry was about to protest, but only a moan escaped.

An hour later, the jingle bells stilled on Harry's toes as he stared numbly at the ceiling. A goofy grin was stretched over his lips as his stockings lay gathered at his ankles.

He hummed when Severus gently removed the shoes and tights, and pulled the comforter over them. Draco straightened Harry's hat, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

"Next year, Sev should be Santa and I should be the elf at the Festival," the blond purred.

"Really? You'll work the fair?"

Severus smirked. "And when we get home we can give Harry a spanking for the naughty boy he is," he growled playfully.

"Oh sweet mistletoe..." Harry whimpered. They were going to shag him to death, he was certain of it.


	5. Five Off Key Notes

**FIFTH DAY:** **Five Off-Key Notes**

"What are we doing?" Draco asked sleepily. Harry had somehow gotten him up, dressed, and at the breakfast table without the blond really noticing.

"We're going caroling," Severus stated, sipping his coffee. "In Hogsmeade."

Draco was suddenly very alert. "WHAT? I hate singing in the shower, let alone in public!"

"I'm sure you have a lovely voice, Dragon," Harry beamed, pecking his cheek as he set his own breakfast down to eat.

"No...No I don't. Everyone has always told me that I could kill a cat with my voice!" Draco whined frantically.

"It's caroling, not an opera, Draco. Quit being so dramatic," Severus sighed.

"That's easy for you to say, you have a beautiful, deep singing voice and Kitten has a nice raspy voice. I sound like nails on a chalkboard!"

"Well...You're a brilliant hummer," Severus stated with a leer.

Harry shot him an admonishing glare for his crass joke. "Draco, if you are so concerned, just come and hold our music. Come and be there...please?"

Draco sank his shoulders. "Very well..."

Harry smiled, kissing his husband lovingly.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad, Draco," Severus said, trying not to laugh.

Caroling was perfect. Draco stood between Severus and Harry, holding their music, humming along happily. No incident. Then the director had pressured him to join in on the last song. If it was possible to ruin the musically mundane, _We Wish You a Merry Christmas..._then Draco crucified it.

"Not bad? A woman fainted, a baby cried, and everyone else...laughed," he said in exhaustion. "I-I told you I couldn't sing and you let that man coerce me into it!"

"Only because Harry had to leave early. We needed another voice...perhaps not yours."

Draco flushed angrily, tears threatening to spill over from his silver eyes. "You can be such a BASTARD sometimes, Severus! And where is that lousy excuse for a second husband! He begged me to come and then left early!"

"Could you two keep it down? Hermione went into labor and I had volunteered to watch Baby Iz until the twins arrive. She's on the verge of falling asleep," Harry said softly, cradling the ten month old protectively. "So how did it go?" He smiled, frowning at the pure mortification in Draco's eyes. "Dragon?"

"Ask your fucking accomplice! I'll be in the bath drowning in my misery," Draco grumbled, trudging out.

"What did you do?" Harry accused softly.

"Nothing!" Severus blurted at the shorter man's glare. "Daniel insisted he sing on the last song..."

"That bad?" Harry breathed.

"He made a child cry." Harry winced. "A woman collapsed." The Gryffindor's nose crinkled in worry. "And everyone laughed..."

Harry sighed and then stared at him pointedly. "You knew he was worried about his singing voice and you didn't protect him? Just watched his humiliation? What is your problem?" Severus sputtered indignantly, flustered when Iz ended up in his arms. "Let me see what I can do. Just keep her calm," Harry growled.

Harry carefully entered the master bath to find Draco in the bathtub, his head ducked halfway below the surface so that his nose was barely above the water. His silver eyes slid to Harry as he knelt beside the tub. The calloused hand of the wandmaker soothingly played with his damp hair.

Finally, the blond lifted his head and whispered, "You left me."

"I'm sorry. But I promised Ron and Mione...actually...I'm your husband, I should have just taken you two with me. It was my idea and I bailed," Harry apologized softly, gazing at him gently.

He would never admit it, but Draco always found solid ground in those green eyes. He simply nodded and returned to numbly staring at the taps. Harry furrowed his brow as dizziness kicked in. He blinked as darkness began to slide into his vision. "Draco..." he breathed faintly.

Draco shot his gaze to the left in time to see Harry pass out on the tile floor. He scrambled out of the tub and levitated his husband to the bed, drying as he went. He quickly checked the man's vitals. Outside, Severus sighed in relief as he placed the sleepy baby in her play pen.

"Severus! When did Harry eat last?" he heard Draco call in his calm, healer voice.

Severus' stomach dropped. "The baby..." he whispered. He urgently strode into the bedroom. "What happened?"

"He fainted. The diagnostic charm indicates exhaustion and malnourishment. Did he eat all of his breakfast? What about lunch? I don't think I've seen him eat much at all this holiday..."

The irony, of the Magical World's top OBGYN and Pre-Natal specialist not seeing the signs in his own husband, was almost comical. "He's been eating...not much. It's probably stress. Think about it Draco. He's up before us, asleep after us, we shag him three to four times a day, and we haven't exactly been easy to please. He's on empty."

"Well, when he wakes we should have pizza or something ready and he should just stay in bed for the rest of the day," Draco said shakily.

"He'll be okay, Draco. Why don't you put some clothes on?" Severus commented, flicking his gaze to Draco's manhood.

Draco looked down at his state. "Ah...yes...I'll just finish then."

As he left, Severus turned back and cast a charm to examine their unborn child. Everything was just fine. Harry stirred. "Severus..." he gasped. "The baby...is it okay?"

"It's fine. You need to rest or it won't be."

Harry blushed. "...wait, does Draco know?"

"Oblivious," Sev drawled.

"How thick can you get?" Harry snorted.

"Go to sleep Kitten. We'll order pizza and Izzy's in capable hands," Severus said softly, stroking Harry's cheek.

Harry's eyelids grew heavy and he soon drifted off into dreamland. Severus called for the pizza and then crawled into bed to hold their kitten. Draco answered the deliveryman, paid for dinner, and then slid under the covers on Harry's other side.

"I apologize for not defending you earlier," Severus croaked.

Draco looked over at him and reached a hand over to squeeze Severus'. "It's not important."

Soon all three Snapes were fast asleep. Hours passed when Draco jerked awake to the sound of Izzy wailing in the next room. Grumbling, he went to quiet her so the others could sleep.

He lifted her into his arms and began speaking softly. He made his way over to his mother's old rocking chair and sat. Slowly, he began humming and then singing a lullaby he remembered. Izzy gazed up at him in attention, slowly drifting back to sleep. The Slytherin grinned as he gently placed her back in the crib. He jumped when he realized Harry had been watching the whole time.

"I knew you had a lovely singing voice, Dragon. You just needed the right audience," he rasped into a yawn.

Draco smirked at the compliment and slid his arms around Harry's trim waist, humming at the kiss he received. "Thank you, but you should be sleeping or eating. Not spying or snogging."

"Fine..." Harry pouted as he went back to bed. As he cuddled into Severus, Draco heard him murmur, "We won't be caroling next year...too stressful."


	6. Six Candy Canes

**SIXTH DAY: Six Candy Canes**

"What in the gods' names is all of this about?" Draco growled as he entered the kitchen the next afternoon. They had _made _Harry stay in bed until noon, after the events of the day before...and the fact that they went to see the newborn Weasley twins at around midnight.

"We're going to the Hogsmeade Christmas Lighting Festival," Harry smiled, a smear of icing on his cheek.

Draco smirked and slid his arms around Harry's apron-clad waist, licking the icing away before stealing a kiss. "Seems harmless enough...but that didn't answer my question, Kitten. Why have you transformed our kitchen into a pastry shop?"

"Oh...um well, I'm making a gingerbread house. The Hogsmeade Civic Association needs to raise some money for repairs on Main Street. So, they asked all of the shop owners to make a holiday treat for a bake auction," he beamed.

"That's right you are looking at the most expensive piece of real estate on Drury Lane," Severus drawled from behind his Prophet.

Draco watched Harry happily decorate the cookie palace. Severus noticed the rare, unguarded fondness in the blond's expression. _If he did that while Harry was looking, Kitten wouldn't have such anxiety over it. _Severus discreetly returned his dark gaze to reading when Draco moved to sit next to him.

"I won the bid and signed the deed," Draco said softly to Severus.

"Perfect," the man nodded secretly. "I liked the floor plan."

"Finished!" they heard Harry cheer. The two Slytherins smirked, mesmerized by the way the most powerful wizard in the world insisted on cooking and cleaning the muggle way. When he was finished, he hung his apron and strolled over to the table and slid into Severus' lap.

"What exactly does this festival consist of?" Severus asked, finally putting his paper down.

"Hot chocolate, the bake auction, and then once the sun sets they're lighting the Christmas lights and offering sleigh rides through the forests. Unfortunately, all shops are opening for three hours for holiday shopping...that includes mine. But it's just Christmasy things all around."

"When do you have to open shop?" Draco inquired.

"Not until five. The gingerbread house didn't take as long as I thought it would...what are we going to do until then?" he asked in genuine innocence.

"I don't know, what ever will we do with the next three hours," Draco drawled wickedly.

Harry's eyes widened. "No...I can't have a sore arse while I'm working! If I'm sluggish I could...I have to handle magical materials...oh...don't stop, just...be gentle..." Harry panted into a kiss. With whom wasn't important.

Severus chuckled as he lifted their husband up and carried the nymph to bed.

* * *

Severus had to admit that the town looked enchantingly whimsical with all the lights. He entered Harry's shop, two hot chocolates in hand. He took a moment to admire his youngest spouse at work. He rarely had the opportunity to watch Harry preform his craft, the sureness of the Gryffindor's hands and the concentration in his green eyes was a bit of a turn on. The Slytherin hoped that the new house had room for a potions lab and a workshop for Harry.

Severus turned at the sound of a little boy kicking his feet as he waited in a chair next to his mother. "First wand?" he asked warmly.

"Yes...You're Professor Snape. Danny, next year this man will be your Potions Professor," the woman smiled.

"Hullo sir," the boy said timidly.

_Hufflepuff, _Severus predicted. "Merry Christmas." He pushed into the work room and smiled as Harry examined his handiwork, testing the product. Severus placed the mug on the table and received a grateful smile. Harry kissed him as he passed.

"One second, Sev," he breathed, going out to kneel in front of the customer.

Severus watched as the boy took hold of the wand and flicked it. He smiled when it worked beautifully. The woman thanked Harry, paid the wandmaker, and left. Harry reentered his workroom with the large observation window and sighed as he sat, leaning into Severus' shoulder.

"Thanks, love," he sighed. "Where's Dragon?"

"He went to the bake auction to win your gingerbread house," Severus commented. "And you mentioned something about wanting to get a hold of Honeyduke's peppermint licorice."

Harry smiled. "He's really stepped it up since yesterday's episode."

"Hmm...you scared him," Severus said gently. "Frightened me as well."

"It's not like I was going to kick the bucket. I'm The Boy-Who-Can't-Take-A-Hint-And-Die-Already, remember?"

Severus snickered, sighing. "You have another customer. May I sit and watch?"

"Of course," Harry grinned, kissing his cheek.

An hour later, Severus stepped out to use the loo. When Harry heard the workroom door again, he assumed it was Severus or Draco...but it was a most unpleasant ghost of Christmas past...Blaise Zambini.

"Hello Beautiful," Zambini purred, stepping into Harry's personal space. "When are you going to end this charade and come back to me?"

Harry's eyes slid to what the man was holding and his heart plummeted to his gut. It was his gingerbread house. "I'm married, Blaise. It's a little committed and elaborate for a scheme to win you back, don't you think?" he said in a low voice. Where _were_ his protectors anyway?

"Hmm..." Blaise grinned, taking some of the icing shingles from the house and smearing them on Harry's tan neck. "Yes...your husbands aren't even capable of winning a simple cake auction for you..."

The snake leaned in to lick the smear away, slithering a hand down to rub Harry's crotch. At that same moment, Severus entered and froze at the scene, but before his rage could muster an appearance...the idiot had actually awoken the sleeping lion. Harry flushed with anger. The magic in the room began cracking the glass and the lights flickered.

The Hero pushed him away, took his carefully crafted house, and turned it over on Zambini's head and face. "I told you NEVER to touch me again!" Harry growled out, sending a painful Shrivelling Hex at the man's groin. The smaller man shoved and pushed his ex out into the snow to writhe in cake covered pain.

"Merry Fucking Christmas and a Happy Sodding New Year!" He slammed the door behind him and locked it, exhaling shakily.

Severus gave him an impressed grin, before pulling him into a comforting hug. He petted the man's raven hair to try and calm him, but to no avail. "Gingerbread is Draco's favorite...I made it for him...and he ruined it. I have to make another...he ruined everything..." he said shakily as he pulled away and flooed back to their flat. Severus sunk his shoulders and waited for Draco to return so that they could console their Kitten.

* * *

Draco was livid. That stupid prick, Zambini, had rigged it! The only reason the blonde hadn't challenged him to a duel immediately after was because he didn't want to show up empty handed. _And Harry better bloody well appreciate this stupid licorice!_

The Slytherin stormed up the lane to go give his fucking Christmas Pixie of a husband his yuletide equivalent to cocaine, when he froze at a rather pleasing sight. A wickedly satisfying grin stretched onto Draco's lips. Zambini was clutching his groin while rolling around in pain...with what had to be Harry's creation in shambles all over his head and face.

Severus stepped out of Harry's shop. "There you are," he breathed in relief.

"Is this your doing?" Draco asked happily.

"No. Harry did-"

"Well done, Kitten," he chucked. "Where is he? I must congratulate him."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "That idiot tried to force himself on our Kitten. And now Harry's shaken up...he went home to make another house. Something about the idiot ruining everything because gingerbread is your favorite."

Draco furrowed his brow. "What are we doing here then?" The two apparated to their condo and cautiously entered the kitchen, wincing at the sound of pans clashing.

"Dammit," Harry swore, on the verge of tears.

Draco stepped close and calmly took the mixing bowl from his husband as Severus undid his apron. Harry hyperventilated for a moment and then clung to the blonde, letting the tears spill over.

"It's fine, love. You can make me one another time," Draco stated softly. Severus calmly flicked his wand to clean the kitchen. "The number you did on Zambini was worth it."

"I don't like it when he touches me...never did..." Harry whimpered.

Draco wanted nothing more than to make love to Harry right then and erase the feel of those hands, but he didn't think Harry wanted that at the moment. "Well...at least I won the licorice," he offered sheepishly. "And your house went for 15,000 galleons because of the bidding war."

Harry grinned up at him, wiping his face. "Really?"

Severus held out Harry's winter cloak. "We shouldn't have that moron ruin your plans Harry. Let's go on that sleigh ride, like you planned."

Harry gave a heart-melting smile and stretched into his cloak. Severus summoned the thermos of caramel apple cider he'd made for the occasion and Draco handed Harry the paper bag of licorice.

* * *

Later that evening, the three were watching a Christmas movie all snuggled up together on the couch. Suddenly, Harry stood. His husbands stared in confusion at him. "I'm going to get a candy cane," he announced.

The other two glanced at each other and then continued watching the film with a shrug. Harry came back and sat between them once again, sucking his treat. In and out. In and out...Slowly, both Slytherins turned their gazes to stare at the suggestive display in arousal.

"Kitten? What are you doing?" Draco swallowed a moan.

"I had six candy canes, but I only need five for the house," he stated innocently, but the twinkle in his eye proved he knew exactly the effect he was having.

Images of a certain photograph conjured in both of their minds. "I see," Severus breathed. "Do you think you would mind enjoying your treat in the bedroom?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm quite flexible."

The Gryffindor squealed as he was thrown unceremoniously over Severus' shoulder and carried to the bedroom.


	7. Seven Hours of Shopping

**SEVENTH DAY: Seven Hours of Shopping**

Harry hummed a Christmas tune, choosing to ignore both men's cranky dislike for the events. They had complained for the last four hours, causing Harry to vindictively take even more of a leisurely pace. In the past, Harry did all of the shopping on their behalf. Since they were home this year...

"What do you think your father would want, Draco?" he asked casually.

"I don't know. What did you get him last year?" the Slytherin sneered.

"A vibrating dildo," Harry stated in twisted satisfaction.

Both Slytherins stared at him in horror. "Is _that_ why he leers at you now?"

"You know, I hadn't put that together...but yeah I suppose so."

"What would possess you to do that?" Severus choked.

"Sev. He currently has five boys sharing his bed. To say he couldn't use one is ridiculous." He said distractedly as he looked at the price of a lovely cookie jar for Molly.

"But, but, but...Severus, do something!" Draco sputtered.

"It's not appropriate Harry on any level. Not to mention, it only encourages Lucius' behavior." Severus whispered fiercly.

"Don't lecture me like some child, Severus Snape. Escpecially when you have spent all morning whining and pouting like some toddler over a simple shopping excursion," Harry growled. "As for Lucius...it's just some fun repartee that we've had for a long time. Who do you think sent me that black lace number you two like so much? If you have such a problem with my gift choices, HELP ME." He was so _angry_ he could not stop his next statement. "Or maybe Lucius will take me. He sets aside time to shop with each of his lovers one on one."

"That is NOT necessary," Draco seethed, storming away to pick his father's gift himself.

"Harry, you are treading on thin ice," Severus admonished his youngest husband.

"I'm tired of doing this stuff alone. Maybe next time I'll take up Sirius' offer to go with them. They usually hit the strip club after," Harry said sharply.

Severus' eyes widened. If there was one thing the man hated, it was the idea of his Harry alone with those two. "I see your point in vivid color, Harry. Shall we continue on this lovely excursion," he said tightly.

"Great!" Harry sighed, faking excitement. "I love you!"

Severus grunted and stalked away to go calm Draco down. Harry exhaled to cleanse his rage. Damn hormones. He patted his tummy, silently admonishing their baby for setting him off. "Brilliant work, Potter," he chastised. "Now I have to come up..."

"We're going to get some coffee to blow off some steam. When you're done here, come find us. And don't worry I got my father's gift," Draco grumbled.

Harry sighed tiredly, watching them go. He really needed to fix this...His eyes locked on _Veela's Fantasy_, their favorite sex shop across the way. He grinned wickedly.

* * *

After SEVEN hours of shopping, the three arrived home. Draco silently went to the piano to play and Severus sat to read. Both blatantly ignored Harry. The Gryffindor waited a full ten minutes, noticing Severus hadn't turned a single page and Draco was playing the same five notes over and over. "I'm sorry," he said calmly.

The music stopped and Severus' eyes shifted over the top of his tome. "Look. I understand why the Lucius thing is inappropriate. But he and I have had this thing going on since he jumped ship in the war. We suggest it but never act on it. I promise I am not into him like that...actually the thought of having sex with him makes me gag. And now that is clear you don't approve I will stop." Draco nodded. "And Severus, I was angry and said the one thing I knew would make you angrier."

"Why?" Severus snarled.

"Christmas shopping sucks! The lines are long, people are rude, and it's far too crowded. And for three years I've done all of ours by myself! But from the start this morning, you two were complaining and cranky...and I'm sorry, but I was tired of it! I just wanted help for once!"

Both Slytherins blinked at his outburst, silenced by the situation.

"And the worst part is I've been bloody horny all fucking day," Harry groaned. "What I'm about to suggest is probably not the most healthy way to settle an argument, but..." He reached into one of his bags and pulled out some handcuffs, a whip, and other very interesting items. "It's been ages since we've done the 'Harry the Misbehaving Slave' Scenario. What do you say we alleviate your anger in a more productive manner? Safe word is 'mistletoe?'"

The other two stood up and sandwiched their prey. Severus grasped Harry's hair and pulled his head back as Draco bit at the Gryffindor's neck roughly.

"You will not make a sound until I say, pet," Severus growled in his ear. "Now, on all fours to the bedroom. Strip and wait for us in front of the fireplace."

Both Slytherins watched proudly as Harry wordlessly and eagerly complied. Draco gathered their toys and followed Severus calmly.

* * *

Harry yawned lazily as he laid on his stomach, gazing sleepily at Draco beside him. Severus was gently rubbing a healing salve into the welts on his back. "You should have said the safe word," Draco stated calmly, all anger gone. He swept some of Harry's hair out of his gorgeous green eyes.

"Yes...these are deep...I don't like when you let us take it too far. Now I remember why we don't practice this more often," Severus commented in concern.

"It felt good," Harry sighed in content. "Although I had thought you'd save some of it for another day." He moaned as Severus began kissing his back lovingly, massaging out the soreness.

"It'll be better next year," Draco commented as he played with a lock of Harry's hair.

"What? The seven hours of shopping or the four hours of bondage sex afterward?" Harry teased, groaning in pleasure when Severus laid on top of him. He loved when they became his human blankets...loved the secure weight of it.

"Both," Severus purred, continuing his assault of open-mouthed kisses to his shoulders.

Harry hummed in happy satisfaction. "Love you..."

Draco smirked, watching as their Kitten fell into a deep sleep. "He's out."

Severus stopped his affections hesitantly with a fond smile. He shifted so only his upper half was on top of Harry and pulled up the covers. He leaned over to tenderly kiss Draco as the blonde faded out as well. He breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't sleep until they were. He let his breathing even out and his eyes slowly shut to slumber.


	8. Ate all the Cookies?

**EIGTH DAY: Ate All the Cookies?**

"So, what are you doing?" Harry asked in confusion.

"We were hardly in the right frame of mind to buy you a gift yesterday, love. So we're going to arrange things," Draco explained.

"It'll only be a few hours, Kitten. Maybe you could follow suit and shop for us in that time?" Severus added, pulling on his cloak.

"Oh look, Molly's annual shipment of biscuits just arrived," Draco sighed. "Why does she always send at least a hundred?"

"She gets carried away..." Harry said, distracted. "So let me get this straight...the ONE day I've allowed time for us to sleep in half the day...you two have plans? I already did my shopping for you two! What am I going to do now?"

"Four hours, max," Draco smiled, kissing Harry's forehead.

"Don't worry, Kitten. We'll be back in time for the dinner and ballet with Minerva and Albus," Severus finished, cupping his cheek.

"You're still sore from last night. Why don't you take some of those cookies and go have a nice, long soak? Healer's orders," the blond chided.

"Okay..." Harry said in a small voice. He watched them both leave and shuddered at how empty their condo felt. "I guess I'll make that gingerbread house..."

* * *

Severus looked around the spacious sitting room. After shopping, Draco took Severus to see their new house. It wasn't overly large and it didn't have an overwhelming expanse of land. The property was right off the road into Hogsmeade and there was a charming gate that lead onto Hogwarts' land near the Lake. Harry was going to love it.

"This is excellent, Draco. You really took care to cover all of our needs and preferences," Severus said warmly.

"As much as I don't like all this Christmas crap we've endured, I have noticedhow much Harry cares for us and the house...he needs this."

Severus smirked. _Merlin, I think he's getting it._

"Can I show you one other place?"

The Potions Master nodded and allowed himself to be apparated. They were standing in a spacious, empty store. Across the street was Harry's wnad shop. "What's this?"

Draco looked away, nervously as he explained, "I'm opening a private practice. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I hate my boss and I'm too talented and passionate in my field to be some pretty, little trick pony for St. Mungo's. After the things he said at the dinner party, I knew I had to do it. Everything's in order. I've been approved by the Health Department at the Ministry. Some of my coworkers have committed to making the switch and I've spoken with Madame Pomphrey. She thinks I should partner with Hogwarts." Draco finally looked up at the man. "And I'll be home every night. What do you think?"

Severus pulled him close and kissed him adoration. "I think this is the best I dea you've had in a long time. And Harry is going to love it, as well."

Draco smiled, checking his watch. "Speaking of, we're nearly an hour over our allotted time."

"Poor Kitten," Severus chuckled.

"I hate ballet. Specifically _The Nutcracker,"_ Draco groaned.

"You will go and you will like it, Dragon," Severus sneered. "Harry's never been."

"The things I do for that little minx," Draco sighed.

* * *

Harry finished the gingerbread house and then decided that the entire condo needed to be cleaned. He even washed their sheets and towels...but they still hadn't returned. So then, he decided to take Draco's advice and take that soak, carrying a plate of Molly's cookies into the bathroom. When he was finished...they still weren't back. Harry went on to lay out their clothes for the evening and even ran to the market for some more hot chocolate and cider...but they still weren't home.

At a loss, Harry took the box of biscuits and sat on the sofa watching TV. Two hours later, he heard the front door open and their voices talking calmly.

"Wow, it's really clean in here," Draco observed. "You've been busy."

Harry leapt up to kiss the blond. He didn't understand why he was so clingy all of a sudden. "I missed you," he sighed, moving on to greet Severus in a similar manner.

The two Slytherins exchanged a worried look. "Are you well, Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"I'm fine," Harry smiled. "Just bored out of my mind and needing you." Harry kissed them both again. "Now, we have to get dressed or we'll be late to dinner."

The two followed cautiously and got dressed and ready for their evening. Draco came up behind Harry and began kissing his neck. "How many kisses will it take to get out of the ballet. I've seen it a dozen times," he mumbled.

"You can kiss me all you want. I still want you to go," Harry said breathily, affected by the attention.

Severus smirked. _Harry's hormones were starting to go completely haywire...next thing you know, he'll be eating us out of house and home._

Draco huffed into a pout and pulled away. Harry simply straightened his collar and began strolling over to the floo to meet Albus and Minerva at the restraurant.

* * *

Harry couldn't stop chattering about the ballet. How _beautiful _it was...how the should see more...how much he wished he could be that graceful...Blah, blah, blah! Draco wanted to hex himself as they sat down to watch a movie. "You know what? I think we need some hot chocolate and some of those cookies Molly sent," he said impatiently as he stood and stormed out.

Harry got really quiet. "He's about to get even more upset," he stated softly from his spot nestled into Sev's side.

Severus looked down at him. "I know. We're out of cocoa."

"No, I went out to buy some earlier," Harry said trying not to laugh. "I ate all the cookies."

Severus' eyes widened. "All of them? Good lord man!"

"I was hungry! I've been yacking everything up for two months...now I'm...the baby wanted biscuits," Harry said sheepishly.

Severus snorted, snickering quietly as Draco reentered. "Harry? Where have you put all of the cookies?"

"In my tummy," Harry replied, causing Severus to burst into laughter. When would Britain's best OBGYN Mage see the signs?

"You ATE ALL of them?"

"Well, I haven't been eating well and today...I just got hungry...really hungry."

Draco had no reason to be upset anymore. This situation was too ridiculous to not laugh at. Their small husband, who seldom ever finished his plate, had demolished a whole case of nearly 100 cookies. The blond began laughing too.

As the two Slytherins calmed down, they realized Harry had gone and returned...wearing nothing but his skin-tight boy shorts. He had a tub of icing in his hands.

"If it's your sweet tooth...I do have all of this icing left over...and very clean skin at the moment..."

Draco grinned and laid Harry down on the coffee table. "Shall we, Severus?"

"Indeed."


	9. Nine Dances on the Dance Floor

**NINTH DAY: Nine Dances on the Dance Floor**

"Why do we have to go to this thing?" Draco grumbled, unwilling to let Harry out of their bed.

Harry grinned, nuzzling the blond's neck. He rolled his eyes when he felt Severus climb back into bed to sandwich him in. He was fighting a losing battle. Sighing, he let them have his body while he explained.

"Today is the anniversary of the victory over Lord Voldemort. There is always a Christmas Ball to celebrate. _I _must go because it's in my honor. You two should go because without your contributions to the Light we might have failed that day...and besides it's the only time we ever dance. I love dancing..."

"I don't dance," Draco stated snidely. "And I hate Balls."

"That's funny, judging from your current actions I was certain you enjoyed balls quite a deal," Severus drawled, eliciting a moan from Kitten. Draco shot him a glare for his off color pun. "I, for one, enjoy dancing with you Kitten. Anything to remind everyone else who you belong to."

"Thank you, Sev."

"I'll go, but I'm not setting a single foot on the dance floor," Draco announce petulantly.

Severus noticed the slight disappointment in Harry's eyes as the youngest said, "No worries, just as long as you are there." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

* * *

Draco watched Harry dance on eight different occasions. First, with Severus. Then, he proceeded to partner with Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Luna, and Lucius. The blond stubbornly sat in the corner brooding. Severus glanced over at his bratty husband and excused himself from his conversation to sit next to him. "It would really make Kitten's night if you danced just once with him."

"It would really make my night if we would leave now," he grumbled. At that moment, Harry bounce up to them, smiling like...well, like a kid at Christmas.

"One dance Draco? Just one?" he asked excitedly.

"No. Can we go?"

"Sure. After one dance," Harry negotiated, starting to lose his high.

"I'll wait then."

Harry exhaled, trying to control his temper and tears. "Look...just go home. Clearly, I was beng overly optimistic. You didn't dance at our wedding, why on earth would you dance now? I bet Sirius would love to dance..." He trudged away.

"What in the bloody hell is your problem?" Severus hissed in a hushed fury.

"I don't like to dance."

"Nor do I, but I do it because I know Harry does."

Draco looked away. "Why can't we just have a day to lie in?"

"We did, you self-absorbed arse! We made love almost ten times between 9am and 5:30pm!"

Draco sighed. He was right. "Fine..."

"He just needs to prove that you are proud he's your husband. That you are possessive of him...that you want people to know how much we love each other. You know he still has insecurities even now. So, suck it up and prove everyone who tells him we don't care wrong."

Draco sighed and stood, scanning the couples on the dance floor to find Harry. Locking his eyes on his target, he wove through the crowd and tapped on Sirius Black's shoulder. The man paused and Harry stared in disbelief. "May I cut in?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Sirius glanced at his godson and hesitantly bowed out. Harry gazed in shock at his husband as he was taken into Draco's frame and led around the floor. Slowly, he began to smile and Draco couldn't help the way his heart beat fluttered.

As the music stopped, Harry pulled his husband down for a kiss. "Thank you, Dragon. You can take me home now," he said softly, cuddling into Draco's chest.

Draco glanced around, realizing all eyes had been watching them...and some had an understanding twinkle now, as opposed to the usual judgmental glare. "Are you sure Kitten? I can bear another, if I must."

Harry gazed up at him. "No, I think we've made our point. And I have to reward you both for your excellent behavior..."

Draco smirked, pulling his Gryffindor through the crowd before the next song could begin. Severus grinned, gathering their things so that they could slip out unnoticed. Once home, Harry hummed happily as he twirled through their condo into the bedroom to shower.

Draco was staring at where the man had been, smiling at the comforting hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't so bad," Severus said calmly.

"I think I can manage one dance a year," Draco breathed. "It made him happy."

"Everything we do against our liking just for him makes him happy. Why do you think he goes to those Potions Conferences every year?"

"Because..." Realization hit. "Because it makes _us_ happy."

"It astounds me that its taken you five years to figure these things out," Severus drawled.

"I'm emotionally stunted."

"Which would you two prefer tonight? Handcuffs or the naughty maid costume?" Harry asked, interrupting.

The two Slytherins smirked slowly. "Naughty maid _in_ handcuffs," they said in unison.

Harry would have normally commented on their unhealthy libido, but this time... "Okay!" he chirped, disappearing back into the bedroom.

"Maybe we should take him dancing more often," Severus commented.

"Or maybe we should ballroom dance with him...naked," Draco suggested smugly.

"Excellent plan Draco. We'll use that idea for Valentine's Day."

The two casually went to bed their naughty maid, humming a waltz as they went.


	10. Ten Ugly Sweaters

**TENTH DAY: Ten Ugly Sweaters**

"Just pick one and wear it," Harry said warmly, hugging Draco.

Ever since the two Slytherins had commandeered Harry's heart, Molly Weasley included them in her Christmas list. This meant that for five years they'd been on the receiving end of a true crime of fashion...her handmade sweaters. That was ten hideous jumpers between the two of them.

Draco didn't bother counting all of Harry's. The man usually wore the one he had received the year before to the Weasley dinner. Severus just wore whatever Harry told him to wear. Draco was far pickier.

"At least everyone has to endure this offense at the same moment," Draco sighed, choosing the last year's. It was grey with a small silver D on the left breast. He pulled it on, crinkling his nose at the scratchy material.

Severus entered, his hands in his pockets. What was Molly on last year when she made his? It was...cute. It was all black except one wide stripe around his stomach. Only it wasn't a stripe...it was a green snake, biting its own tail at Sev's left rib.

Harry pulled away from Draco to kiss Severus in appreciation. "How long must I wear this reputation killer of a jumper?" Severus asked softly.

"I concur," Draco groaned. "It's not even cotton...I think it's rather synthetic."

Harry was one step ahead of them today, he grinned wickedly. Severus studied the youngest in intrigue. "I've come up with a plan to hopefully encourage you to be not only be cordial, but sociable as well at dinner this evening."

"Oh pray tell, what is your plan?" Severus inquired, Draco's attention caught fully now.

"Well...first of all I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Interesting, not much of an incentive," Draco said.

"And I have...an implement, up my arse," Harry smiled sweetly.

"Distracting, but how-"

"It vibrates every time you speak to someone other than one of us. I challenge you to converse so often I can't open my mouth without moaning," Harry purred smugly at the two aroused faces before him.

"Well played, Kitten," Draco grinned.

"Oh yes, I'm so looking forward to this evening's festivities in my ridiculous jumper," Severus stated warmly.

"Shall we?" Harry beamed.

* * *

Severus was shocking everyone and Draco was a close second. The two had apparently come to the decision to be..._polite._ And they were even forthcoming. Harry, however, seemed quite distracted.

"Harry, dear?" Molly asked.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, shaking his head. "Sorry, what?" He bit his lip to control the shudder of arousal that swept over him.

"Are you well?"

Harry was embarrassed now. He would have to give half-truths because he couldn't lie to Molly. "I think you can appreciate my state Molly. When you were pregnant...did you ever get inconsolably turned on at the mere sight of Arthur?"

"Oh yes...especially the first time..." She froze in realization. "Oh Merlin! Are you?"

Harry nodded. "But they don't know. I wanted to wait for Christmas morning to tell them."

"Of course," she lowered her voice. "How far along?"

"Two and a half months. At any rate...if you were aroused with one husband, imagine my distraction with two."

"Oh...poor boy," she chuckled knowingly as she hugged him. "But I would think Draco has some clue..."

"Molly. I ate your entire case of biscuits yesterday and he thinks I just got hungry after a bit of the flu. The man is oblivious! Severus, I think, is suspicious," Harry explained, hitching his breath as another vibration hit his prostate.

Molly snorted. "Shall I send you more cookies then?"

"Please do. They're bloody good."

* * *

Those bastards! Harry desperately regretted ever setting such a challenge before two Slytherins. During dinner, they were fucking chatterboxes! But just as he was about to reach a silent orgasm, they'd suddenly have nothing to say. Those cunning, dominant, sexy bastards!

No sooner was he through their floo, than he had his clothes off. He was immediately sandwiched between his two men. They made quick work of his overly aroused state, preluding two hours of hard, fast lovemaking.

* * *

Harry lay boneless on his stomach, a smile plastered on his face as he watched Severus and Draco make love together. They rarely did that anymore. Harry like watching them. As Draco collapsed underneath Sev, both panting in euphoria, Harry stole a kiss. "You know...if we have babies she'll stop making us sweaters and turn her attention to the children."

Draco and Severus rolled onto their backs, still trying to catch some air. "We're having a baby," they stated in unison.

"Day after Christmas, I'll get the fertility potions and we'll get started trying," Draco continued.

Harry sighed happily as he cast a cleansing charm. It was Severus in the middle tonight, holding both of his spouses to his chest. "One more day to Christmas," Severus yawned.

It was almost unbearable to keep track of every secret in the room. And Severus was the one who knew them all...


	11. Eleven Steps to Insanity

**ELEVENTH DAY: Eleven Steps to Insanity**

It was Christmas Eve and the Snapes had some Wrapping to do. It was the last thing on Harry's list of Holiday to-dos. Both Slytherins stared in horror at the mountain of unwrapped gifts each labeled with who they were intended.

"Now, there are eleven steps to perfect gift wrapping," Harry said happily.

"More like eleven steps to my insanity," Severus breathed.

Draco snickered. "Kitten? Why by hand? Magic would make this go so much faster," he whined.

That was it. That was the last straw to Harry's teetering, hormone imbalanced patience. Harry quietly stood, cheeks flushed with anger. "I don't know what state of delusion I was in when I assumed that for twelve days the two of you would just do things because I wanted to. Clearly, you would rather not make memories or do romantic things. You'd much rather chain me to the bed for your pleasure, so that you can come and go as you damn well please! I'm sorry my emotions have ruined your holiday fuck-fest!" his voice rose to yelling.

"Harry-" Severus attempted to intervene.

"No! You both will listen to me! I'm sick and tired of cooking and cleaning and pleasing you in every way possible, only to find that you both think sex is enough of a pay off! I'm exhausted with having to defend_ us_ to every person I talk to! Because neither of you are publicly affectionate...and what am I supposed to say? Severus, you won't get us wedding bands because it'll interfere with your craft. And Draco, you con't even hold my hand in public. I'm just...tired of making sure you two are comfortable without so much as a 'thank you' or an 'I love you.' You never say those things. I just wanted to have twelve days where I KNEW that you loved me. But with every suggestion, I met confrontation over holiday cards and charity work for Merlin's sake! And the only way I could make it bearable for you was with the promise of sex at the end...how do you think that makes me feel? You may as well just leave the galleons on the nightstand!"

Severus rushed forward. "Okay, we'll hand-wrap the gifts. Just don't think that way. You can't possibly think that it's just the bedroom we care about."

Harry flinched away from the comfort, determined to make an impact this time. "I don't care what you do with the presents. I'm over and done trying." He summoned his cloak and wordlessly left out the front door.

The condo was silent. Severus was dizzy with a deep pain in his chest as he turned to Draco. The blond had alligator tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared numbly at the door.

"He's coming back, right?" Draco croaked.

Severus pulled him close and hugged him tightly. "If we're fortunate...the irony is we were beginning to notice the problems and made changes."

"I think...I needed to hear it," Draco said, inhaling shakily. "We better go find him..."

"He'll be at the Blacks'. I think he needs time to cool down and we have work to do."

Draco nodded as he silently began working. "We have to say it more," he said softly.

"I know," Severus sighed. "We'll have to romance him for no reason more often as well."

Draco was quiet for another moment, the crinkling of paper filling the void. "Yes...I don't want to end up like my father..."

Severus reached over and kissed his worried brow. "Me neither."

Sirius and Remus were playfully dancing around their family room after too much eggnog and genuine giddy flirting. Sirius kissed his husband as he pulled away at the sound of a knock at the door. "No, Moony, let's watch the other and..." he trailed off at the pitiful sight before him. "Harry?"

Harry was standing in the falling, shaking in quiet sobs. His green eyes were blood shot and tears soaked his cheeks. Remus came over chuckling, but froze at the scene. "Paddy, who...?Harry, come in! What's wrong, pup?" he gasped, ushering him in.

"We had a fight," Harry murmured, "And I walked out." He trudged in, collapsing on their sofa.

Once he was out of range, Remus pushed Sirius against the entry wall at his smug grin. "Sirius Orion Black, I swear if you make him feel worse about this just because of your own prejudice, I will kick you to the doghouse for the remainder of the holiday," he whispered viciously.

"But, love-"

"No! He's come to us for comfort and advice. You are his godfather, step up and actually do your job." Remus threw Harry's cloak onto the hook and smiled as he went back into the living area. "Can I get you anything, Harry?"

Sirius sighed as he steeled his gut reactions. "Or perhaps a whiskey, you look like need one."

Harry was staring forward. "I can't. I'm pregnant."

The animagus' whole demeanor shifted from hauty to worried. That bit of information changed everything. He exchanged a look with his husband and they both sat at Harry's side.

"Harry? What was the fight about?" Remus asked softly.

Harry leaned into Sirius' chest, sobbing out the summary of the last ten days and then the man rambled on about why it all bothered him. As he listened, really listened this time, Sirius began to understand the odd triad. The real problem wasn't that the two idiots didn't love him...it was that their approach was more subtle than Harry's...but Harry needed them, especially with the baby.

"Maybe...maybe you're right Siri...maybe I should just back out before I can totally be trapped. Maybe I'm just an idiot in love."

Sirius pushed Harry away gently yo look him in the eyes, Remus holding his breath in worry. "No...if I had known you were actually upset by my comments they would have stopped...Harry you love them and in their own way they can't bear living without me. In a weird, twisted way I actually know Snivellus well."

Harry sucked in a breath, wiping his tears away. "W-What do I do?"

"Just...calm down. You're obviously exhausted. I'd let you stay over night, but it's Christmas Eve, you should be home with your men."

remus was extremely proud of his man. "Yes, Harry. Why don't you take a long bath in our whirlpool and think about this? Then crawl into your old bed for a nap. And then go back and calmly tell them everything you told us."

Sirius nodded. "Is there anything you want to eat?"

"Pickles and caramel sauce?" Harry said sheepishly.

Not wanting to hurt the pregnant man's feelings, Sirius swallowed his bile. "W-Would that be dill or sweet pickles?"

"And do you have any pumpkin juice?"

"Yes, I'll bring it to you in the bath."

"Come along. We'll put some lavender in your suds," Remus smiled.

An hour later, Sirius and Remus were reclining on the window seat in their bathroom, chatting with Harry in the tub. They were sipping wine while Harry, had his...unique treat.

"Harry...I think I'm finally brave enough to ask..." Sirius swallowed. "Why do they call you Kitten?"

Harry smiled, blushing a bit. "Oh, um...I'm the only Gryffindor and I'm a lot smaller than them. Originally, it was 'Little Lion,' but it was a mouthful when they were... at the height of passion...so, they soon realized that I was also the cuddler and most...responsive and it switched to "Kitten.'" Harry slid his eyes away shyly, chuckling. "It's kind of funny, because I've always been your Pup and now I'm their Kitten."

"That's true," Remus chuckled.

"That's actually kind of...cute," Sirius said stood to take Harry's plate. "Alright, into bed with you, Pup."

Harry complied, pulling on some of Sirius' pajamas. Remus watched as the younger man fell asleep almost instantly. He smiled as he strolled into the kitchen. "I'm so turned on by your current maturity level," he purred, grabbing Sirius by the hips.

Sirius smirked, accepting a kiss. Then suddenly, "IthinkIwantchildren," he blurted.

Remus gazed at him in surprise. "I can't give them to you; the Ministry sterilized me after I hit puberty...I..."

Sirius grinned, shaking his head fondly to quiet his man's worries. "We can always adopt...besides I couldn't stomach cravings like Harry's all that time."

Remus sighed in relief. "Okay...It would be nice to have more puppies around our house. I forgot how much I liked taking care of Harry."

"Me too."

Severus and Draco had emptied all rooms except their bedroom and moved those things to the new house. Then they prepared a romantic dinner on the fur blanket in their bedroom with candles and big pillows. They'd moved their low table from the living room to their room for the night.

The plan was to, first, get Harry home and talk about what had to change. They dosed his dessert with a mild sleeping draught, so that he'd be in a deep sleep while they moved their bedroom to the new master suite, including their husband. As a result Harry would wake up in their new house on Christmas morning.

Severus and Draco nervously waited for the door to be answered at Grimauld Place. It looked so much better now that it had been completely renovated.

Sirius answered the door, relief in his grey eyes. "Thank Merlin, I was hoping I hadn't been right about you two," he breathed. "He's asleep upstairs."

The two went in a little startled by the man's polar opposite behavior. Severus watched as Draco followed Remus upstairs to retrieve his other spouse. "Black...I know what you are going to accuse me of and badger me with...and I have done those things, but Draco and I have already made strides to make things better. It's unfortunate it came to this before we could surprise him with the changes...for Christmas," Severus confessed tiredly.

"Like what? From what I see-"

"We've bought a house in Hogsmeade, I'm retiring, and Draco is opening his own practice near the house. Yes, our behavior has been inexcusable and we needed to hear exactly how he felt if it continued, but we are moving ahead. So kindly butt out."

Sirius blinked in disbelief. Never in conversation had Severus Snape been civil in tone. He'd just delivered his speech without a scowl, snarl, or insult. "Very well...maybe Remus and I should come over in the evening, instead of the morning? You three have some making up to do."

Severus arched a brow, a smirk growing on his lips. "Are we becoming friends?"

"Call it the spirit of Lily Potter living through Harry," Sirius drawled.

Remus interupted them. "He's still asleep. Draco didn't want to wake him. You should go on up. The Floo works in that room, you can leave through there."

Severus nodded and went to find them. He entered the bedroom to see Draco gazing down at their husband as he slept. The blond was brushing his knuckles over the soft skin of Harry's neck. Draco was lying close to the man. Severus slid in behind Harry, lovingly playing with his hair.

Harry shifted in his sleep, eyes fluttering open. "You came for me?"

"Of course, we did. We love you," Draco stated softly.

"We had to finish wrapping the gifts...we thought it would allow time for us to all calm down a bit," Severus explained.

"You did it by hand?" Harry breathed.

They nodded. "I'm sorry, Kitten. I didn't realize I was hurting you so badly. Please come home. I get physically ill when you both aren't home," Draco whispered, close to tears. "I love you. Need you."

Harry had tears in his own eyes. Draco never voiced his emotions. He turned to Severus who had such a raw worry in his eyes that Harry almost couldn't bear to see it.

"Yes...I can't sleep. It's why I'm such a tyrant at school. I don't sleep without knowing you're both tucked in bed with me. I've taken your kindness for granted, Pet, and...please come home, love. I want you there. I love you," Severus' voice shook slightly.

Harry sniffed a moment. He kissed both men tenderly. "Okay...but we have to talk...I don't really want sex tonight."

"Naturally," Draco grinned, standing up. He pulled Harry to his feet, smiling when Severus just picked up the small man and carried him to the floo.

"What do you want for dinner? I'm sure I have-"

Severus shook his head, quieting his husband with a kiss. "We've already seen to it. You don't have to do a thing."

Harry smiled, wondering how long this treatment would actually last. As they came through the floo, harry breathed in surprise at the scene in their bedroom. They had spread out the beaver fur blanket on the floor and set the coffee table on it, loaded with food. Fairy lights hung along the ceiling and bedposts. And the tree was snug in the corner between the wardrobe and the fireplace.

"We thought it'd be extra Christmasy to wake up by the tree," Draco explained nervously.

Harry climbed out of Sev's arms and kissed Draco lovingly. Severus was next as he pulled Harry down amongst the pillows. For the next hour or so, Severus and Draco listened intently to Harry's concerns about their relationship dynamics. The two agreed with him on many occasions, but on others had to explain why they did the things they did...reassuring him they'd work on their apparent indifference. Harry listened too as they struggled to voice their own concerns. And then they, for the first time, started to talk about what they wanted for the future.

As dessert settled in their bellies, Harry instantly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Severus tucked him into bed and the two went to work with the rest of their plan.


	12. Twelve Perfect Moments

**_A/N: Sorry for the lag in update. There was family and work and school...and here you go, enjoy._**

**TWELTH DAY: Twelve Perfect Moments**

Harry felt exquisite. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this rested or when he'd slept so well. He didn't want to open his eyes, because it would put an end to the warm, floating feeling he had. He credited this peace to the emotional unpacking he and his husbands had done the night before. Yawning, he resigned to the fact that his bladder would have to win this round and opened his eyes. Immediately, panic rushed into his body. Where was he? This was definitely his bed...and his men were snuggled in next to him...but this was NOT their bedroom. "Severus?" he questioned softly.

The older man blinked awake, a suspiciously knowing twinkle in his dark, sleepy eyes. "Hm?"

"We're not in our condo," Harry stated worriedly.

He started at the sound of Draco's voice behind him. "That's because we're in our new house, Kitten," he rasped.

Harry sat up to look down at the blonde in disbelief. "H-House?"

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Severus purred.

An uncontrollable smile stretched on his lips, "Really?"

"Yes, our back acreage aligns with Hogwarts' and we're a seven minute walk from Hogsmeade," Draco explained.

"Looks like you've got a bit of a project, Kitten," Severus smirked.

Harry knew it was Severus who had proposed the idea originally. He bent down to snog his Potions Master. "Hey! It was his idea, but I picked it out and bought it!" Draco chastised, humming when Harry gave him the same attention.

"I got to go to the loo, but hold that thought," Harry sighed. The two watched him go and rose to slip into their house robes and slippers. They wanted to show him around so that their first Christmas wasn't spent committing the same errors...to show they were listening the day before.

The younger entered again with a dazed expression. "We have three massive, walk-in closets and that bathroom is huge!"

Draco smiled, holding out Harry's robe. "I know. Come, let's take a walk through the house. I want to show you around."

Harry nodded, slipping on his slippers. He accepted a sweet kiss from both men as they slid their hands in his and began leisurely walking through the large halls.

Severus grinned happily as with each room, Harry's idea burst from his mouth. They ended the tour back in the bedroom "So, are you pleased?" he asked softly.

"Yes! I have so many ideas!" He continued twittering about the upcoming renovations he wanted.

The two exchanged fond glances as they listened to their Kitten. It had been a while since they had seen him this openly, unguardedly happy. A perfect start to the day.

"Harry?" Severus said calmly.

Harry paused in his ramblings. "Yes, love?"

Severus kissed him deeply, stealing the man's focus. "Love you."

Harry grinned stupidly, humming as he felt Draco, kiss his neck. "Love you too," he sighed.

"I love you more than Sev," Draco purred.

Harry rolled his eyes. The moment was broken, by his stomach growling. "I guess I'll go make breakfast," he chirped.

Severus stopped the Gryffindor's movement. "No...That's changing as well," he stated. "There is no way you can manage this place like you did with the condo."

"So, we've hired a newly married, house elf couple from Father's to help. They didn't like his new...lifestyle choices. We've arranged it so they work all but Saturday and Sunday and the occasional special days you may like attend to yourself. Would you like to meet them?" Harry nodded in disbelief. "Wally, Dollie," Draco called calmly.

The two elves appeared, happily bouncing in elf-excitement. "Happy Christmas Masters!"

"Hello, Wally and Dollie. This will be the one of us that manages the household. Meet Harry."

"It is being so nice being your elf, Master Harry, sir!" Wally smiled.

"Yes, it is being much quieter here. Master Lord Malfoy is making all kinds of bad noises!" Dollie said. "Not good for Baby Elf Holly to be seeing such yucky." She shook her head in disapproval.

"No it is not, Dollie. Not at all," Wally nodded in agreement.

Harry chuckled. "Well it is nice to meet you both...um could you bring us breakfast in bed? Fruit perhaps? Draco usually likes pumpkin juice in the mornings. Severus always takes black coffee. And I have been favoring peppermint tea lately."

"Of course! Master Harry is being so kind and polite! Isn't he Dollie?"

"Yes! Yes! We is having breakfast ready soon," she beamed. Both disappeared with a pop.

Harry turned to his husbands in appreciative awe. He knew Severus saw the value of house elves with the coming months, while the two of them worked. Draco seemed genuinely concerned with Harry's ability to keep house by himself and not run himself ragged. Just as Severus fathomed the purchase of a house and Draco affirmed it, Draco thought of the elves and Severus encouraged it.

He slid his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him soundly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it," Draco murmured in his ear as they hugged tightly.

Harry pulled away, winking, and hugged Severus too. As he cuddled into the man's chest, he cleared his throat. A wave of arousal suddenly rushed in. "You know...just because I threw a fit about it, doesn't mean I don't want to ever make love again," he said softly.

Severus chuckled. "I figured as much."

Draco smirked as the other Slytherin pulled Harry back to bed to wish him a 'Merry Christmas' properly.

* * *

As they ate breakfast, Harry suddenly hopped out of bed. "Can I give the fist gift?"

"I don't see why not," Severus chuckled, not bothering to point out that they'd already beat him to it with the mansion and house elves.

Harry fetched two long thin packages and handed them to his husbands. The two Slytherins eagerly tore into the gifts, Harry's enthusiasm rubbing off on them. They both paused at what they found...carefully and intricately crafted, custom wands.

"I...noticed that your spells were losing some potency and concluded that your soul magic had changed...making your wands less able to harness and channel your powers."

Draco grasped his, startled by the way his magic warmed at the contact. Severus shut his eyes as his own magic sang in gratitude.

"They're beautiful," Severus whispered, kissing his temple. "Now get back into bed and we'll summon the rest to us."

"Alright," Harry smiled, sliding in between them.

They spent the rest of the packages under the tree and lulled about in bed for the rest of the morning.

* * *

The Snape men had the elves serve a picnic-style lunch on the floor of the empty ballroom on the top floor. They'd showered and gotten dressed. Severus thought all of this was futile, because he intended to debauch them both at least three more times before the day was out.

Halfway through the peaceful meal, Draco cleared his throat and pulled an envelope from his robes. "Severus already knows about this, but I thought you'd like this even more than he did," the blonde rambled nervously.

Harry furrowed his brow as he read the parchment. "It's a deed to a storefront in Hogsmeade? What?"

Draco leaned over and cupped the Gryffindor's jaw. "As of February, that will be the homestead of _Hogsmeade Pediatric and Pre-Natal Clinic._ I'm opening my own practice in town...so I can be home at night and actually find joy in my job again."

Harry dropped the paper and pulled Draco into a hungry kiss. "I love you," he breathed.

Severus cleared his throat. "Along the same lines, I'm taking on an apprentice next term so that I may retire from teaching next year. I'll still be commissioned to stock the Hospital Wing and Draco has mentioned he may need the same. So I'll be home too. As far as next term, Albus has allowed me to come home for weekends."

Harry pounced on top of Severus devouring his lips. "And I love you too," he sighed. Suddenly, Kitten shot up in thought. "Oh no! What about Sirius and Remus? They were supposed to come over this morning!"

"Last night, we decided they'd come for dinner, instead," Severus stated, reaching to pull him down again. He only caught air.

Harry jump up in a busy twitter. "Well then, I need to plan dinner and we should decorate the parlor to retire to...and the table needs to be set..."

Severus exhaled, rolling his eyes at Draco who was snorting in amusement. "Come along, we should help him with the preparations."

* * *

The parlor was decorate with garlands and the Christmas tree was relocated from the bedroom to a corner of this room. The fire was going and the three were reclining lazily on their mismatched sofa. The elves were preparing dinner.

"I believe I have the perfect gift to conclude this day," Severus stated calmly as he sat up and retrieve a box from his pockets.

Draco was confused. What was he talking about? And Harry gazed at him in anticipation.

"It is time we made this officially...official," he said shakily. The velvet box flipped open to reveal three wedding bands. "It took me some time to find someone who still made them...but it's crushed and retired diamond, since we had heated opinions about gold and silver, AND once I put mine on I don't want to ever take it off to brew. I actually find them fetching, because they look like a smoky glass brilliant, but-"

"Thank you," Harry whispered, crying.

Severus slid the rings onto their fingers and then Draco slid his on. Draco looked over at Harry. "Kitten? Are you alright?"

Harry glanced at Severus briefly, before sniffing. "Yeah, the baby just makes me emotional."

"Oh okay..." the blonde trailed off. "Baby? What baby?"

Harry rubbed his own belly. "Ours."

Draco sputtered. "H-How long?"

"Almost three months. I kept thinking you'd figure it out."

Draco seemed to be running over the last twelve days in his head, gasping. He began pacing, stopping to point at his younger husband with each revelation. "No wine! Ate all the biscuit! Clingy! Horny! The Faint!" Severus collapsed into a fit of laughter as Draco raked his hand through his hair. "I'm...I can't believe I'm that inattentive to you! I'm an utter moron! A-A selfish bastard!" Draco stuttered.

Harry giggled. "So...are you happy with it?" he asked softly.

"Happy? Harry, I'm ecstatic," Draco smiled, pinning his husband to the ground, kissing him possessively. "Everything makes so much more sense. You wanted Christmas special this year so that we make it special for the baby next year and after that."

"Yes," Harry smiled. Tears flooded his eyes.

"Now, why are you crying?" Severus asked.

"I just feel so silly for my fit yesterday...now that I know you two were already trying to fix things."

"Oh Kitten," Severus chuckled pulling the man close. "It was something we needed to hear."

* * *

_The Following Christmas..._

"'What happened then? Well...in Whoville they say,

That the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day!

And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight,

He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light,

And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast!

And he, HE HIMSELF! The Grinch carved the roast beast!'" Severus read warmly with their daughter cuddled in his arms. She was only six months old, but the man insisted on reading to her as often as possible, hoping to instill a love for literature. And Severus had the perfect story-time voice. Harry had paused in his tree decorating to watch the pair fondly.

Evangeline Lily Snape was born July 1st at midnight. She had Harry's eyes and Sev's dark straight hair, but Draco's refined features. She was perfect. Her brother, Byram James Snape had Draco's silver eyes and Harry's unruly hair...and Severus' frame...but thankfully not his nose. Their son was born July 2nd at 12:03am. Harry shifted his gaze to Draco who had Byram asleep on his shoulder as he hung ornaments.

Over the year, things had settled into all the things they had wanted in this marriage. The house had come together and Draco's clinic was both profittable and fun for the blonde. Severus wasn't entirely retired, he still went into teach the sixth and seventh year potions classes. But both Slytherins were home every night and free on the weekends. And they'd gotten into the Christmas Spirit this year.

He was kissed out of his thoughts, realizing that the babies were in bed. "I think we can levitate the star. All the other ornaments are on."

"No," Severus said softly.

"We have a tradition we want to start that we thought you'd like, Kitten," Draco explained, handing the Gryffindor two small boxes.

"What?" He opened them carefully, to find two silver, baby rattle ornaments, engraved with the year and, "First Christmas." He looked between the two men with a smile. "They're beautiful, but I'm not sure I understand the tradition."

"Every year we will gift an ornament to the children to commemorate important events from the year," Severus explained.

"And when they get married and move away, they will have their own tradition to start with their children," Draco concluded.

Harry smiled. They'd become soft with the presence of the little ones. Soft and sappy. Harry loved it. "This is brilliant." He stood and reverently hung the rattles on the tree. "Now it's perfect," he breathed. He looked back to see the beaver fur blanket and the cheese plate set out in their family room. Chuckling, he sat as he recalled their first tree and its aftermath.

"Harry? Of all the things you made us do last year, you forgot a vital tradition," Draco drawled.

"What?"

"Mistletoe," Severus grinned, glancing at the levitated plant.

Giggling, he allowed himself to be kissed. "Merry Christmas," he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get naked," Draco teased.


End file.
